In general, a household refrigerator is a device having a certain accommodation space to keep food items, or the like, at a low temperature, which is divided into a refrigerating chamber maintained above zero in a low temperature range and a freezing chamber maintained below zero in the low temperature range. Recently, as demand for ice rises, refrigerators having an automatic ice maker making ice are increasing.
The automatic ice maker (referred to as an ice maker, hereinafter) may be installed in the freezing chamber or in the refrigerating chamber according to the types of refrigerators. When the ice maker is installed in the refrigerating chamber, cold air in the freezing chamber is guided (or provided) to the ice maker to make ice.
Ice makers may be divided into a twist type icemaker, an ejector type icemaker, and a rotation type ice maker depending on how ice made by the ice maker is released. The twist type ice maker releases ice by twisting an ice making container. The ejector type ice maker draws up to release ice from the ice container by an ejector installed at an upper side of the ice making container. The rotation type ice maker releases ice from the ice making container by rotating the ice making container.